Alethea Luke
Alethea Luke is one of the main characters in Synodic Reboot. She enjoys music and relaxing activities in general, and serves as a sort of oracle to the group due to her early awakening on Prospit. She has very long white hair with light blue dye that sits somewhat tall and spiked-up on top of her head, and swooping up in the back. Her symbol resembles a psychic eye, with a few ray-like triangles coming off near the bottom, and she starts off wearing a tanktop and jeans. She was the fifth adlet introduced, and has yet to enter the Medium. Biography Background As a Sverb player, she has most likely arrived on Nobriel via meteor. The newspaper scrap left to her by her mother centers around a meteor crash, also documenting something very young immediately wandering onto said meteor and subsequently being registered to a raising center, which makes this possibly about the meteor she arrived on. Similar to most other adlets, she did not grow up with any parents, but instead was registered at a raising center. Also per tradition, her mother left behind various possessions, such as the previously mentioned newspaper scrap, as well as "personal notes and mysterious trinkets." One of these such trinkets is the timeline tracker, which she and her friends Zariyah, Kristan, and exploitedImpasse set off on a road trip to retrieve, following a map left by her mother because the item itself was too large to directly leave for her. Alethea was also an early awakened dreamer on Prospit, giving her knowledge of her and her friends' fates along with small bits of advice for her to pass on to others according to what she sees in the oracle clouds. Though not directly touched upon, she used to visit Prospit with executorTaciturn, who must have also awakened early on. The two of them have initially decided upon a sort of secrecy about the end of the world from their other friends. At some point, something has likely happened to ET on Prospit. Sverb In spite of her knowledge of the future, Alethea was unaware it was Sverb in specific that facilitated the group's entry into the Medium. Early on, she helped guide Zariyah and Kristan in the right directions, such as telling Kristan to look up at the meteor and inspire him to stay focused and succeed at his entry. There was a point while visiting Prospit that xylemTheologian's dream tower began erupting with a high amount of energy which was likely going to damage the dream moon. At the Sworn Protector's urging, Alethea returned to Nobriel to get her to stop unconsciously unleashing energy, but panicked and fabricated that they were all going to die just to bring her excitement levels down, stepping a bit too far and wrecking her mood, which she felt awful for. After being contacted by xustosImpulsivity and later being re-contacted by Kristan, she decided that maybe telling everyone about what would happen would have been a better idea, and with XI the two vowed to help each other out with their respective entries in any way they can. Still clueless on how she's going to attain the game in such short notice, Alethea retrieved the scarab from her inventory and looked to it for guidance. Once it was clear the scarab had nothing of that sort to offer, she decided to go outside to take a nap and visit Prospit in search of answers. Personality and Traits Alethea is a very chill and easygoing adlet. However, she can get quite annoyed when spoken to at length without getting to the point, especially during a time-sensitive scenario, and can be prone to saying things that go a bit too far when she panics. Alethea also seems to ignore problems until it's absolutely necessary she focuses on them, and slips into anxious overthinking when she does think about problems. Alethea very much enjoys music - particularly jazz, classic rock, and some forms of metal. She is trying to pick up playing the guitar, but isn't confident in her abilities, at least as her waking self; she has proven quite talented on Prospit, but it's unknown if this is just an idealized trait of her dreamself. Abilities Alethea has proven quite apt at deducting the visions she sees on the oracle clouds - when they occur and how events might be connected, things such as remembering to tell Kristan to look up at the meteor when she realized her tail was resting on the side it usually isn't on. As a player of Sverb, she also possesses some sort of ability relating to her (still unknown) title. She has been seen summoning several purple orbs on Prospit, which reacted to XT's burst of energy by reshaping it (unfortunately also redirecting it into Alethea's own face). This is likely her Sverb ability, though it is also possible it's something else. Relationships Rennard Rush Rennard and Alethea are close friends, with Alethea being concerned for Rennard's well being and tries to comfort and encourage him to give himself the sleep he needs and gradually help overcome his nightmares. Zariyah Gunn Zariyah and Alethea are close friends who look out for each others' well being. Alethea has been known to occasionally help Zariyah out with her vague knowledge of the future from Prospit. xylemTheologian Alethea and XT seem to have a somewhat strained friendship, with Alethea finding XT's long-winded ramblings rather annoying, along with her firm misconception as to how Prospit works. In her panic to get XT to stop destroying Prospit unconsciously, Alethea has deeply upset her and feels terrible about having done so. Kristan Gunn Despite not talking a whole lot, Kristan and Alethea get along pretty well. There was a brief moment when Kristan had become suspicious of Alethea's knowledge about the game's events (which he later learned was due to her dreams on Prospit), but they have since spoken and cleared things up, helping each other figure things out. exploitedImpasse It can be assumed that EI and Alethea are on good terms, as she apparently had no issue asking him to be Zariyah's server player and doesn't seem to antagonize him. In addition, he accompanied her on her trip to retrieve her mother's timeline tracker. xustosImpulsivity Alethea and XI are very good friends who sometimes joke around together. XI was fully accepting and trusting of Alethea's reveal about her prophetic knowledge, and the two have promised to help each other out through the whole ordeal. twinjetXanthic Though Alethea and TJ have yet to be seen conversing in the comic, Alethea remarked on previous conversations with her when examining the chainkind augmentations (a weight and a hook); at one point, TJ convinced her to get them for self-defense living out in the middle of nowhere, but Alethea has yet to have to use them. executorTaciturn Alethea and ET were once good friends and apparently mutual Prospit dreamers, but something happened to ET and likely his dreamself to make him quite depressed and unapproachable. Alethea has not spoken to him in a long time, and is unsure how to go about initiating conversation with him again or how much of it was her fault, worried he hates her now. Mirgonsprite Alethea and Mirgon have not yet spoken, but when Kristan told her about them, her immediate response was "tell mirgon i love them." Quintin Trey Alethea is still unaware of Quintin's state as a sprite, only previously knowing him as the Vengeful Spirit. She used to give Zariyah guidance when it came to avoiding confrontations with him. Category:Characters Category:Adlet